In natural photosynthesis, the catalytic splitting of water into oxygen and hydrogen utilizes sunlight energy and a high oxidation state manganese cluster. Few synthetic high-valent manganese complexes have been applied to date as water oxidation catalysts in homogeneous and heterogeneous systems. The use of electrochemical energy for homogeneous water oxidation catalyzed by a manganese cluster, however, has not been demonstrated.